Beaucoup de bruit pour rien
by MadamTater
Summary: Cette histoire suit Un problème récurrent dans la série Coeurs Transfigurés.


_Cette histoire suit **Un problème récurrent** dans la série **Coeurs Transfigurés** et elle se déroule à l'automne de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Remerciements à Anki, la beta du texte original. _

_La traduction est assurée par **MysticScribe.** _

* * *

**Beaucoup de bruit pour rien**

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez rien?"

Tonks regardait Remus lorsqu'elle posa la question, mais ses yeux dérivèrent vers Sirius, qui était assis en face de lui à la table de cuisine, et ensuite vers Rogue, qui se déplaçait furtivement vers le coin de Kreattur, affichant un air renfrogné parce qu'il était arrivé trop tôt au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour la réunion de l'Ordre.

Sirius, qui tétait une bouteille de Biéraubeurre, secoua la tête, mais Rogue dit d'une voix veloutée : "Si je voulais voir un autre morceau de la porcelaine des Black voler en éclats, Nymphadora, je ne manquerai pas de te le demander."

Le regard de Remus se posa sur Tonks, anticipant sa réponse. L'Auror eut un sourire en coin, mais elle ne sembla pas prendre sérieusement les paroles de Rogue. Tout le monde, après tout, la taquinait au sujet de ses mains maladroites.

Mais Sirius parla d'un ton ennuyé : "Je m'assurerai qu'elle le brise sur ta tête graisseuse." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rogue. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon, Servilus? Merlin sait que tu serais en meilleure compagnie avec ma vieille mère."

"Azkaban a été extraordinairement bon pour toi." Même si le ton de Rogue, comme celui de Sirius, trahissait son ennui, la pièce se chargea sous le poids des années de haine mutuelle entre les deux sorciers. "Douze années, enfermé pour un meurtre, et tu es aussi puéril que le jour où tu es entré à Poudlard."

"Oh, et quelle est ton excuse?" répliqua Sirius. "Tu as passé trop de temps avec ces adolescents torturés de Serpentard?"

"Remus?" La voix chantante de Tonks semblait déplacée, mais Remus fut reconnaissant d'une pause dans cette tension qui montait. Il avait voûté les épaules au cours de l'échange de Sirius et de Rogue, mais il se détendit lorsque Tonks sourit et demanda : "Du thé?"

"Non merci." Il lui sourit en retour – et réalisa qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, en raison de cette pensée bête qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, où il était bien heureux d'être assis et de s'abreuver _d'elle_. Remus fut soulagé de ne pas être un homme à la parole spontanée, car lui aussi aurait fait face au mépris de Rogue – ainsi qu'à la raillerie de Sirius.

En contemplant Tonks trébucher dans la cuisine à la recherche de poches de thé et d'une tasse, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'aussi longtemps qu'il serait son petit ami, il ne succomberait jamais à l'envie d'écrire des poèmes dégoulinants sur l'enchantement de contempler ses hanches ondoyer gracieusement. Toutefois, il se concentra lorsqu'elle s'étira pour saisir une tasse en haut d'une tablette. Ses robes glissèrent vers l'arrière pour exposer son gilet qui glissait vers le haut, dévoilant plusieurs centimètres de peau lisse et pâle. Remus venait tout juste de voir la fossette de son nombril lorsque le pied de Tonks se prit dans le coin plié d'une carpette, et elle battit des bras rapidement pour garder son équilibre.

"Personne d'entre vous n'a vu cela, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Tonks, le souffle court, lorsqu'elle retrouva sa stabilité. Même si la sorcière ne se tourna pas pour regarder les trois autres, Remus était assis dans l'angle lui permettant de voir son visage d'une teinte plus foncée que le rose de ses cheveux.

"Qui pourrait manquer une démonstration aussi flagrante d'inélégance?" dit Rogue à voix basse.

"Tu connais tout de l'inélégance, n'est-ce pas?" dit Sirius avec un rire mordant. "Ou bien tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir montrer ton caleçon sale à tout Poudlard?"

Les sourcils noirs de Rogue pointèrent vers son nez alors qu'il jeta un regard sombre et meurtrier. Notant ses poings serrés, Remus eut fugacement l'intention d'intervenir, mais un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique – Tonks sortant sa baguette magique – le troubla. Allait-elle lancer un sort à Rogue?

À la place, Tonks tapa sur la bouilloire avec un petit geste sec du poignet qui était le summum de la finesse. Heureusement que Remus avait maîtrisé l'art du contrôle de soi, car il aurait été difficile de résister à l'envie de regarder Rogue avec un air de triomphe. Bien – pas _terriblement_ difficile. Tonks venait tout juste de se pencher pour prendre une cuillère dans un tiroir et la vue de la courbe de ses fesses paralysa Remus.

Lorsque Tonks se tourna, la tasse à la main, ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Remus. Il avait lu des descriptions d'énergie magique passant entre deux personnes, mais il n'avait jamais partagé un regard avec une sorcière qui produisait ce sursaut intérieur. Tonks sembla le vivre, elle aussi : sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'elle inspirait profondément. Remus nota à peine la tasse qui glissait de la main de Tonks et qui éclatait sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent encore, même si Rogue avait émis une sorte de reniflement dégoûté, et que le rire rauque de Sirius résonna dans la cuisine.

"Lunard!"

Sirius rompit l'instant en se levant d'un saut et en se plantant entre le couple. Donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Remus, il s'exclama : "Je dirais que tu as maîtrisé l'art du regard de braise."

"Franchement." Avec des mouvements paresseux de sa baguette magique, Rogue conjura un charme _Reparo_ pour la tasse, nettoya le thé renversé avec un _Récurvite_, et fit léviter la tasse réparée vers Tonks qui semblait agitée.

"Même si Lupin était capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'inspirer de la répulsion à une femme – soit hautement improbable-"

"Oh, ce sont les cheveux gras qui attirent les sorcières, c'est ça?" interrompit Sirius.

Tonks lorgna aux côtés de Sirius et lança à Remus une expression perplexe, comme pour demander _est-ce qu'ils étaient comme ça à Poudlard?_ Remus espéra que le roulement de ses yeux passait le message.

Rangeant sa baguette magique dans ses robes noires et austères, Rogue poursuivit d'un ton atone : "Nymphadora n'a jamais assisté à un de mes cours de Potions sans briser un flacon ou sans bousculer un chaudron."

Au nom de "Nymphadora", Remus se hérissa. Même s'il utilisait fréquemment le nom de Tonks pour la taquiner, il n'aimait pas du tout le ton que Rogue avait employé pour le dire.

Apparemment, cela n'avait pas plu a Tonks non plus. Elle plaça la tasse sur le comptoir et glissa vers Rogue avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Je comprends donc que tu _connais_ l'effet négatif que tu as sur les gens, Severus?"

"Tonks," reprocha Remus à contre-cœur. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un se devait au moins _d'essayer_ de garder la paix entre les membres de l'Ordre.

"C'est _Servilus_, cousine," la corrigea malicieusement Sirius. "Nous l'appelons Servilus!"

Les doigts de Rogue se contractèrent et s'ouvrirent, et il leva brièvement la main comme s'il allait saisir sa baguette magique. Remus _faillit_ lui pardonner d'être irrité, mais Rogue ne démontrait pas beaucoup plus de maturité que Sirius, en prenant à cœur ces moqueries et ces insultes juvéniles.

"Je peux choisir mes propres batailles, merci Sirius," le réprimanda Tonks.

Pour un moment, Sirius eut l'air abattu, mais son sourire en coin réapparut lorsqu'il reprit place sur sa chaise et prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa Biéraubeurre.

"C'est dans la famille. J'aimerais voir un Auror remettre Servilus à sa place."

"Servilus est _ton_ nom pour lui," dit Tonks. "Je me contenterai de l'appeler _Severus_."

Elle teinta le prénom de Rogue d'autant de dédain qu'il le faisait lui-même avec le nom de ses étudiants.

Remus étouffa un éclat de rire devant son imitation brillante du ton et de la raillerie de Rogue. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser paraître son amusement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait souffert de la malchance d'avoir eu Rogue comme camarade d'école, mais Tonks avait dû subir le fait d'être son élève. Sept années de frustration bouillonnaient en ce moment. À tout le moins, Tonks ne serait pas aussi méchante que Sirius – du moins, Remus l'espérait.

L'Auror se rendit au comptoir pour remplir sa tasse. Elle lança par-dessus son épaule :

"Je sais que tu préfères être appelé _Professeur_ ou _Monsieur_, mais tu n'es plus mon maître de potions maintenant. Tu m'insultes, Severus, et je serai aussi impertinente qu'il me plaira. Et tu ne peux enlever des points à ma maison ou me coller en retenue."

Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent comme des pierres polies d'obsidienne, mais il ne dit rien. Remus avait très rarement vu Rogue sans voix : il répliquait toujours rapidement des mots hargneux à des moqueries insignifiantes. Remus se souvenait d'une ou deux occasions où il, alors qu'il était jeune garçon, en était venu à des joutes verbales avec lui; Rogue avait pris plus de temps pour répondre. Cela devait être la même chose ici : Tonks n'était pas en train d'insulter Rogue pour simplement l'insulter comme le faisait Sirius, mais elle était en train de se défendre.

Tonks fit infuser une poche de thé et se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Rogue. Un doigt pointé vers son nez busqué, elle dit : "Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour conjurer des sorts _Reparo_ et _Récurvite_ pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement dans mes cours de potions, et je suis très habile avec ceux-là maintenant."

Son expression fermée s'adoucit en un sourire doux alors que, sa tasse de thé à la main, elle se glissa à la place libre à côté de Remus. Un frisson et une chaleur stimulante coururent simultanément dans son corps alors que la main libre de Tonks se posa sur sa cuisse.

"Alors, sens-toi bien à l'aise de me faire tous les regards de braise que tu veux, Remus."

Les robes de Rogue tourbillonnèrent alors qu'il fonça vers les escaliers et monta au rez-de-chaussée du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il murmura tout ce temps, mais les hurlements de rire de Sirius noyèrent ses paroles.

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait l'étrange impression d'être revenu dans le passé. À Poudlard, il se passait rarement une journée sans que ses amis ne harcèlent Rogue. Remus n'intervenait presque jamais à ce moment-là, même s'il était préfet, parce que l'attitude odieuse de Rogue sous-entendait son mépris. Peut-être était-il enfantin de continuer à penser dans cette veine : ils n'étaient plus des rivaux à l'école, mais des collègues de l'Ordre. Mais Remus n'en avait que faire. Il avait voulu que Tonks ait sa petite victoire.

Parce que cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui avait eu le dessus.

_Fin_


End file.
